


Be My Sweet

by harrystylescat77



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry!Top, M/M, Smut at the end if you squint, walk-ins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystylescat77/pseuds/harrystylescat77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times the boys had walked in on Harry and Louis doing things they would never be able to un-see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Sweet

The first time was completely out of the blue. Lou and Harry usually kept to themselves in their own bedroom (who knew what went on in there).

It was laundry day for Niall, and he wasn't in the mood for someone to pull something on him so that he couldn't get his laundry done. He wanted to do it so he could go back up to his own bedroom and continue the game of Fifa he and Liam were playing when he remembered that it was his day to do his laundry.

Niall grabbed the three pairs of boxers off the floor and the jumper slung over a chair in front of the computer and put them in a basket. He made his way into the kitchen, picking up random socks off the floor, and took the couple of towels out of the bathroom and put them all into his basket.

From there, he opened the door to the basement and walked down the steps. He could hear the washer or dryer machine already running and he was planning to yell at whoever was down there.

Tuesday's were his days to do laundry, and the last thing he needed was to go one more day in the same pair of boxers.

He got to the bottom of the steps and froze, eyes glued on the scene in front of him.

Harry had Louis hoisted up on the dryer, which was running, and was furiously kissing his face off. Niall could hear the smacks of their lips from across the room and even though they were fully dressed and Harry's back was towards him, Niall saw that Harry's hand was down Louis' pants, stroking him leisurely while they snogged.

Louis groaned loudly and started scratching Harry's back, sneaking his hands up the back of his T-shirt.

"Holy- oh, my God, guys. Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Niall immediately turned around as soon as his eyes laid on the two rutting up against each other.

It wouldn't be that bad going another day with the same boxers, he could stand it, he thought as he ran up the stairs with his basket in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The second time happened when Zayn was very hungry. He hadn't eaten anything all day and the all of the boys had gotten back from a long day at a charity event for a children's hospital.

They didn't stop anywhere on the way home because everyone seemed exhausted and Paul just figured they would all go straight to sleep early as soon as they got home.

Zayn was tired, but he was even more hungry. He wandered out from his room, having changed from his tight black jeans and uncomfortable leather jacket into some very soft sweats and a cotton T-shirt.

He strolled lazily into the kitchen, planning to go to sleep right after he ate something, but didn't even make it a foot in the doorway.

"Not on the kitchen table guys, really?" Zayn yelled, staring at Louis, who had Harry pinned on his back, sprawled out on the kitchen table where they did in fact eat most of their meals when they where there.

They didn't separate their lips when Zayn had told them to stop, Louis just gripped Harry's wrists that were conveniently placed above his head, harder in his small fingers.

Zayn winced at the thought that they ate food on that surface, and he made a mental note to scrub it down later. He was, though, impressed at how quickly the two had managed to change their clothes and get their arses down to the kitchen to make out on the table before Zayn had gotten there.

Louis gave his hips one last grind into Harry's and looked up at Zayn from where he had been sucking and biting at Harry's neck, the skin there now covered in shiny spit and red and purple bite marks. Harry was still breathing heavily, chest heaving with a fist full of Louis' feathery hair, and Louis raised his eyebrows at Zayn. He sighed, turning around slowly on his heel and putting his hands up defensively, making his way out the doorway and shooting a death glare at Louis on his way out.

They'd basically claimed it as their own room just by making out on the table and that was not okay with Zayn. He wanted to say something to Liam or Niall, but the third time, Niall had walked in on them a little bit too soon to be warned.

~~~~~~~~~~

The third time happened right after Harry and Louis had made a huge dinner for everyone (which actually consisted of more kissing and touching than cooking, so it took a while, much to Niall's complaining), everybody was stuffed full, and of course, Niall had to use the bathroom.

After basically throwing his dishes into the sink, he ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, and walked straight into the main bathroom.

He was surprised because usually if the door was open, it meant no one was in it but lo and behold, he walked right in on Harry and Louis. "Shit," he gasped, and whipped his hands up to cover his eyes.

His hands hadn't been fast enough and he'd seen all of it; they were both without shirts and only in tight black jeans, and Harry was pressing Louis up against the wall, back muscles straining and sucking ferociously on Louis' lips. Louis' feet weren't even on the ground, they were wrapped around Harry's torso, heels kneading into the skin there.

Harry was rubbing his crotch into Louis' and Niall thought that this was the most he'd seen them do so far.

Their shirts were strewn on the bathroom floor and Harry kept running his hands up and down Louis' bare tummy, running his finger tips over his nipples lovingly when he would get to them.

"Not going to stop Nialler," Harry mumbled in between placing open-mouthed, airy kisses along his jawline that made Louis' back arch and swallow hard and fingers grip Harry's hair roughly. Harry moaned loud and high-pitched and continued to rub up against Louis, not even looking at Niall, who was already making his way out the door of the bathroom, closing it behind him.

He took a deep breath, and started making his way to the other bathroom down stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the third time, they'd decided to warn Liam, knowing how innocent yet not so innocent he could be.

And no one deserved to walk in on a hot session between Louis and Harry, you would never know how far they would be when you walked in on them.

Liam was just very unaware of what potential he had of walking in on something he would regret walking in on. They told him Louis and Harry were unpredictable and could be around any corner, any time of the day or night and that they needed to do something about it.

He'd just stood there, eyebrows raised and a small smirk on his face.

"You guys are really bothered by this aren't you? My God, you guys are ridiculous, they're in love! Would you rather have them be fighting and yelling constantly?" Liam had told them. He didn't think it was as big of a deal as Niall and Zayn were blowing it up to be, and he would never admit it, but he secretly thought it was cute.

They wouldn't take it too far.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fourth time, however, caught Liam a little off guard.

He was going to go and tell Harry and Louis that Zayn and Niall were going to the store, and ask them if they wanted anything specific.

He figured they were just playing video games together like usual, but the door was closed, and Liam thought they only did that at night (to protect others from seeing things they shouldn't, of course). But how ironic was it that when Liam opened the door, without knocking and he would later regret it, he was faced with just that, what he shouldn't see.

He froze, unable to move, speak, and maybe even unable to breathe, he wasn't even sure. He should've been able to hear the loud, steady creek of the bed, maybe Harry's low grunts, or perhaps even Louis' sharp intakes of jagged breaths and high-pitched sputters of swear words, flowing in a stream out of his wide-open mouth.

But no, Liam hadn't heard a thing.

He swallowed hard and just couldn't bring himself to do anything. Surely this wasn't real, it had to be a dream.

But Harry's inhuman pounding into Louis' arse never slowed down. He never turned his head to see Liam standing in the doorway, he just kept going, biting at Louis' back, scratching his fingers into his hips and snapping his own hips painfully fast.

Words spilled out of Louis' mouth that Liam thought he would never hear from him.

"Oh Harry, yeah, right there. Go on, fuck me harder, Har-Oh! Yes, yes, yes, yes, unhhggg shit. Shit, fuck, yeah, yeah," Louis' voice cracked and got higher at the end and Liam was scared, he didn't want to have to burn his ears off but it would have to be done.

The skin on skin slapping reverberated around the large room, and Liam's eyes were glued on the spot where Louis' arms had already given out and he'd gone onto his elbows, eagerly taking everything Harry was relentlessly giving him.

Louis' eyes clenched shut, face pressed into the black sheets of the king-sized mattress and ass shamefully high in the air, and he breathed in and out heavily a couple of times and Liam knew what that meant.

"H-Harry, Harry I'm, I'm," And Liam was not about to hear the last part. He had to get out.

Liam felt physically sick to his stomach, ready to spew out everywhere, and he needed to get his legs to move. Move, Liam!

He ran out of the doorway, hand over his mouth, ready to stop himself from dry-heaving in the hallway. He was not about to wittiness his band mate having an orgasm.

They didn't even notice him standing there for what seemed like days, watching them do it doggy style. He thought that they must've been into it so much, they'd just blocked everything else out and focused on pleasuring each other.

He knew they were in total and complete love with one another be he didn't think they did.. whatever that was.

The boys were right, he thought, they were right and they needed to put an end to this. Harry and Louis were allowed to shamelessly fuck all they wanted, they just needed to warn the innocent people that lived under the same damn roof as them.

And when Liam came wobbling down the stairs, it wasn't to tell Zayn and Niall what to buy.

"I was wrong. We need to do something about this," Liam said to them, wide-eyed and shaking slightly and a smug, knowing look showed up on both Niall and Zayn's faces.


End file.
